


GREETINGS HUMAN!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans introduces Kris to his little brother.
Kudos: 10





	GREETINGS HUMAN!

Sans wanders ahead of Kris, leading them to his home.

  
"*thanks again for coming to this playdate." Sans tells the human as he starts unlocking his front door, "my little brother is just out of strips. he'll be joining ya class in a few days." The skeleton walks in, holding back the door for them to enter, "he needs friends his own age. where we came from he was the youngest. so he can be a little... intent. buy ya get used to him."

  
Kris glances around, there was no hallway, it was all open plan living room. There was an archway leading off what looked like the kitchen.

  
"*bro." Sans calls from the bottom of the stairs, making Kris's head turn suddenly, they were sure that the skeleton had been standing right beside them a second ago, "come down a sec."

  
"COMING BROTHER!" A loud voice booms from behind one of the doors that was on the landing upstairs, overlooking the living room. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs was thrown open, causing it to bang.  
A black figture came rushes out, they slid down the stair's railing and in a moment was standing in front of them.

  
Kris slowly looks up and up and up. They stare at a skeleton's face.

  
Their's eyes widen slightly, shocked at how long this skeleton was compared to his 'older' brother. The skeleton was rattling noise.

  
Sans was suddenly by his side, grinning boldly.

  
"*this here is my little brother. wingdings." Sans says cheerfully, "wingdings. this is kris. they live not far from here and will be ya classmate soon."

  
"GREETINGS HUMAN!" Wingdings bellows out, smiling down at them, he had to bent right over to be able to see their face clearly, "IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM WINGDINGS!"

  
Kris says nothing but held up a hand for the large skeleton to shake. Which he did. Wingdings grabs hold of the offered hand and shook it with all his might, making Kris whole form to move with this action.

  
"*alright. i'll leave ya two to make friends with each other. see ya later. bye" Sans tells them never glancing back, as he walks out the door with one hand in his pocket, the other was giving them a slight wave.


End file.
